Down
by xXTomboysRuleXx
Summary: This story is a songfic based of the song Down by Jason Walker. If you haven't heard it, i highly suggest you do so. This story is also based off of one of my stories. More info is inside... well sorta. Alex X James


HIIIIII! I have a new songfic for you, and to be honest. I'm not that sure if it's good. But I do hope you like it, this is just another story on my _favorite_ OC…ALEX! Yes, I do play favoritism. But this character is amazing in my mind, she's based off of me, but at the same time she's better. As in she's things I _wish_ I could be. Anyways, I hope you like it! I don't own the song but I do own the characters. Well, two of them, that is. But it would be soo cool if I did own the others.

FYI this is part of a scene that will be part of my story Freshman Year. So this is actually giving you an insight of what to expect.

EDIT: apparently theres this rule i somehow scanned over about songs. so i had to take the lyrics down but i suggest listening to it while you read. it should have the same effect. hopefully.

x.x~x.x~x.x~x

Alex's eyes filled with tears as she stared into blue eyes of regret. Everyone was staring at her. But all she could think about was what he said.

"Alex," he started.

Alex held up a hand. "don't." she said, her voice breaking his heart. "I don't want to hear it James." And she left. All eyes following her out the back door.

When the sound of wood echoed throughout the still room, everyone turned and looked at James. Who only looked down in shame.

_**S**_

Alex now stood on top of a seven story building. How she got up there so quickly, she had no idea. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the blue and purple sky covered with billions of sparkling gems.

Her body began to shake as the lights went out. Something was eating away at her heart and she looked to the ground to see a bright red light. It was coming from her. Her heart ached as she held everything in, afraid of what might come out. She knew there was something she wanted more than anything at this moment.

_**S**_

Alex stood up and began to walk out. She was four feet away from the edge of the building for she could no longer feel the cold cement on her feet. But could metal that slowly froze her feet.

"why they make buildings like this I'll never understand." She mumbled to herself.

Slowly all the lights came back to her. She could see she was now on the edge. Staring out at the mesmerizing swarm of colorful lights blaring around her.

_**S**_

"_why can't you have faith in me?" Alex yelled._

She sighed wishing none of this ever happened. She might as well have lost her only friend.

**_S_**

Alex shuddered before falling to her knees.

"_I never said I didn't!" James yelled. "You're taking this the wrong way."_

Maybe she was. James was always right about things. Especially when it came to her.

"_oh right, because James has to be right about everything! sorry, how could I have forgotten the number one rule?" she yelled back sarcastically. _

No, she was right. She never should've gone to James for help. She shouldn't have said a word in the first place.

**_S_**

Alex let out a frustrated yell. Red slowly took over her as she glared at nothing. Falling to her knees while an eerie screech filled the air, her eyes stung and she couldn't see, her heart was pounding faster than a cheetah, and her palms slowly began to bleed.

**_S_**

"_I can't believe how immature you're acting!" James yelled. _

"_immature?" Alex scoffed. "I can't believe how you think you have the power to tell me what to do? What makes you think my plan will work?"_

Alex placed her hands on her head, trying to push the memory away. It wasn't good for her.

"_yes immature. I don't think I have power over you, I know what's best for you. And doing this isn't going to make anything better, only worse." James argued._

**_S_**

Her fingers tangled in her hair trying to pull them out. _"you never give them a chance. What the hell would you know?" Alex yelled._

"_I know more than you wish I know." James stated. "so you can just forget it."_

**_S_**

"_you never listen!" Alex screamed. James only looked up to her. "for once will you just help me out with what _I _want to do?"_

_James thought for a second. "last time I did. You got hurt. I'm not letting that happen again."_

**_S_**

"_but this isn't like that! I just want my powers! So I can be like my family!"_

Alex stood up and walked to the edge. She looked down before closing her eyes.

_**S**_

"_your family! Alex, no one wants you to do this._ I _don't want you to do this." James placed a hand on her shoulder. "and I'm not letting you do this."_

"_well to bad. I'm tired of being different. And what I want, is to be like everyone else."_

Her head throbbed and her legs began to shake.

"_no one can do that. especially not you."_

_**S**_

This is it. No more rules. No more pity. This is how Alex will prove everyone wrong. Or scar them for life. Which ever came first, either way, she was going to let them know.

"_why not me?" Alex asked._

"_you know why."_

"_no, tell me." She demanded. James refused to answer. "don't be a bitch and tell me! Why can't I?"_

"_Alex, you know damn well that…just forget it!" he yelled._

"_forget it?" Alex glared at her friend. "forget you! I'm done."_

_**S**_

"_you don't mean that." James said. His eyes turning cold with sorrow._

"_I do. I'm done with everyone telling me what I can and can't do. I'm done with everyone holding me back and keeping secrets from me. I'm done with hearing lectures, being constantly teased on, always going home with new bruises and burns. I'm done being the slowest of everyone, the weirdest of everyone, and most of all." Alex faced James._

_**S**_

"_I'm done with you. I'm done with everything you do. The worst thing you've ever done is not help your friend out in a time of need." James frowned._

"_not help her? I'm saving her! From herself! Because I care about her!" Alex growled not wanting to hear it._

"_yeah, well she doesn't need you anymore! You, the guy who won't let her have fun and get what her brothers have!" Alex didn't mean it. Of course she needed him. She was just mad._

"_but you might not ever get it!"_

"_you don't know that!"_

"_yes I do."_

_**S**_

"_how?"_

_James was now glaring into Alex's eyes. They were so close they could feel the other's breath on their skin. _

"_because you're a runt! And runts are never like anyone else!" everyone fell silent as Alex stared in to her once and only friend's slowly widening eyes._

**_S_**

Alex couldn't take it anymore, but her feet were glued.

**_S_**

Slowly turning around Alex opened her eyes.

**_S_**

James stood there at the entrance.

**_S_**

Alex just shook her head before inching farther off the edge. James ran to her. And she closed her eyes before letting her feet slip off the building.

_**S**_

James nearly hurled himself off the building to grab Alex. He managed to grab her hand.

_**S**_

James used all of his strength to pull her up.

_**S**_

James held on to Alex tightly. Holding her as though she was a baby and slowly rocking back and forth.

_**S**_

"please don't ever do that again." James begged. "don't ever do that again." He repeated. His sorrow falling down the side of his face and onto the top of Alex's head.

_**S**_

"why'd you come?" Alex asked.

"I couldn't lose you." James said.

_**S**_

Alex looked up at James. "what's wrong with me?"

James held on tighter. "nothing."

_**S**_

"your perfect." James finished.

Alex wrapped her arms around James before crying into his chest.

_**S**_

"it's okay." James shushed, but he was glad Alex was letting her feelings go. "I got you."

"Promise you'll never leave?" she asked.

"Forever eternity." Alex smiled. "promise you'll always be my friend?"

Alex looked at James before kissing his damp cheek. "until galaxy's end." She finished. James smiled before kissing her nose.

"and even then." James stared.

"on lights dark mend." Alex continued.

"we'll have each other's hand." They finished with interlocking their right hands fingers, and turning clockwise, using their thumbs to hold them together.

Alex smiled and wiped the tears with her free hand. James stared in awe before…

x.x~x.x~x.x~x

what? It's a very early preview my story! I'm not going to tell you what happens next. I'm not even done updating Freshman Year. However, I am a couple chapters ahead then what is shown there. So in a way, I'm actually half way done. It should be a 20 or 24 chapter long story. Make sure you read it.

Please R&R what you think about this songfic. If you think it's weird that I'm updating this too soon you should let me know and I will either, update faster, or take this down until the time is right. I hope your guys enjoyed it!


End file.
